He Will Be Loved
by theytalktome
Summary: Their eyes met, and he remarked that even when he cried; his eyes still looked like crystals. Slash: Randy/Batista. Randy/Cody. Cody/Ted DiBiase Jr.


Cody Rhodes thrusts his arms into the dress shirt, failing to button it down as he uses a sleeve to wipe blood from his bottom lip, his damp eyes stare into his boyfriends... hurt, sad and confused. He turned quick on his heel and ran for the door. Dashing for the stairs when he hears foot steps behind him that are echoing through the extensive hall ways, it felt like forever before he was up several flights and standing in front of the door he and his lover had been banned from going to tonight.

The hotel door opened, and he had been standing, sorrow-eyed before his leader. He couldn't speak, he hadn't even knocked. The other man just naturally knew. He offered a smile and took the younger man into his strong, tattooed arms. Cody looks away, and sighs silently, his breath ceasing as the viper's soft fingers tilted his head back up. Their eyes met, and he remarked that even when he cried, his eyes still looked like crystals, and it made that horrible frown twist ever so slightly into a smile.

"Not tonight," Randy would turn to look at his husband laying waiting on the bed, his jeans and tight wife beater merely seconds away from having come off when his younger lover hurriedly got off and instinctively informed him he was needed somewhere else.

With a fearful gulp, eyes panicked and eyebrows curved, lithe frame hiding behind his protector. It was no secret to anybody that Rhodes had been terrified of the gigantic leviathan. All Dave had to do was make a sharp motion in his direction to send him flying behind Orton.

Randy sits Cody on the bed, and shoos Dave off the bed where he coils himself around Cody. Dave admires he way that the two never need to say a word, and Randy can fix his broken smile faster than anyone – with the exception of Dusty... He couldn't recall anyone being so unbelievably taken aback by their own father before.

Gray eyes keep a narrow look out on the two in the bedroom as he heads into the bathroom to dab rubbing alcohol onto some tissues. Batista can't help that he enjoys antagonizing Rhodes; but he knew now wasn't the time for that. Dave chooses a seat at the desk, and enjoys himself with a drink, and watches Randall kiss Cody before he applies the alcohol to his cut, bruised lips... The Viper has always had an affinity for the taste of blood.

Orton declines his sexual gratification to go back to tending his prodigy's lip. Dave's looking up from his glass now, and can't help but adore how loving and motherly Randy can become. ...Motherly – he chalks that one up to poke fun at him later on, and with that on his mind he contemplates that sort of future.

An hour later, Cody is fast asleep cuddled up on Randy's chest, and Dave has come back to the bed, and having a very quiet conversation with his husband as he watched the broken Rhodes sleep with an obvious air of safety illuminating off him.

Dave smiles and shares a passionate kiss with Randall, still tasting the other man's blood on his lips. Orton was usually sloppy kisser when there was blood involved, but managed to be gentle with the other... As they pull apart it becomes determined that Batista will have a very engaging "talk" with Ted DiBiase Jr. Randy admits to still loving Ted, a little less than he does Cody now; and unsure if he has it in him to look at Ted with out putting him within inches of his life – Dave likes doing that, anyway.

The next morning Randy is stretching, his eyes closed as he snuggles closer up into Dave and reaches out – Cody's gone. A heavy sigh escapes him just as Dave reassures him that Cody will be alright with out him. Randy doesn't make a sound, and fear lingers in the air and rattles his shoulders. He can't help but worry, and Dave holds him tighter.

The Viper and Leviathan are shoving yet another suitcase into their car, because Orton insists on taking along a lot more than he really needs to. When Dave remarks that Randall puts the entire closet into his suitcases, and packs like a girl, Randall informs him, with a matter-of-fact voice, that he is not the one who is a slut for everything Louis Vuitton.

Cody bursts through the sliding doors of the hotel and into Randy's arms the moment he's turned around. He's clutching onto his own suitcase and bag, releasing them to the ground and leaping into him, melting into his body when arms clasp protectively around him, his eyes scanning over him to make sure he isn't fresh with injury. Cody's voice is begging, pleading not to be left behind with Ted, even though he swears he loves him.

As if on cue, Ted comes out the door, obvious rage boiling off of him that didn't last when fear struck to have his neck clasped in Batista's grasp. Randy gives him a sharp glare, and shakes his head, accompanied by his smirk that came from hell it's self when Ted's eyes are pleading for him to help.

Cody looks up at Randy as he throws his things into the car and smiles when he takes him around to the other side. Cody doesn't want to see what Dave will do to his boyfriend... He still loves him: and that irks Orton. He pushes the nonsense aside, pressing Cody up against the seemingly small black hummer, his lips tending to last night's injuries.


End file.
